<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cult by HenryCCDL</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23182510">Cult</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HenryCCDL/pseuds/HenryCCDL'>HenryCCDL</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ITSV: A greater threat [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:00:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,146</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23182510</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HenryCCDL/pseuds/HenryCCDL</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A few months had passed since Miles's and Hobie's first mission. Hobie had revealed Himself as the new Prowler, They had met two other spider-men, encountered Mysterio and witnessed Doc Ock's return. They also both had thought that the news about Miles's Uncle being the prowler would die down by now, But they were wrong.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ITSV: A greater threat [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1581121</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cult</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Any errors will be fixed as soon as possible.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>It turns out that there is an overly obsessed and delusional fanbase\cult around Prowler coming out of the shadows. Miles and Hobie couldn't even get on their phones to check the weather forecast without some wild fantastical story about cult sightings and rituals in central park or something. All of them included witnesses who claimed they saw people dressed in blue and purple, and now some even said that they saw people starting to dress in Green and purple. They also claimed the cult members saw the new Prowler, Hobie, as the "the prophet of the second coming" or whatever.</p><p>It made them both feel sick and on edge, and the fact that Doc Ock had said that she "had eyes everywhere." Made it 10x worse. Miles's  mental health had started going down hill, and Hobie's was even worse. The last Miles had heard from and saw of his new friend was a week ago, and then just today he had gotten word that Hobie had been admitted into the hospital for serious self harm and an attempt. He felt like crying and yelling for the whole world to stop, but he knew it would be of no use.  Miles took every chance he got to go out and fight crime as spider-man, he knew the city needed him and it took his mind off of things for the time being. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>Currently...</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>Miles swings along, the summer sun blazing down on the city. His dark suit and the mirrored buildings certainly didn’t help with keeping him cool, he would have to find shade soon. <em>Central park, there's plenty of shade and water there, maybe I could even get some ice cream. </em>Miles alters his path mid air and speeds towards the middle of the city. People cheer as he gracefully lands on top of a gazebo in the park. "Hey Kid! Catch!" A fresh bottle of water speeds through the air, and Miles catches it. "Wow, Thanks man!" He calls. "The name is Marc by the way, Thank you for what you do!" Miles waves and webs his way deeper into the trees. Finding a good spot he lands, leaning back against the trunk while drinking the ice cold water. <em>This city may be a zoo at times, but the good outweighs the bad most of the time. </em> He thinks to himself. <em> I wish Hobie was here...but i know he needs time to get better.</em></p><p> </p><p>The alert system built into his mask goes off.</p><p> </p><p><em> "Explosion at SUNY Downstate Hospital." </em>A voice says. Miles immediately leaps up and starts web swinging. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> That's the same hospital Hobie is in! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Miles moves as fast as his spider powers enable him to, hitching rides on trucks and subway trains all the way back to Brooklyn in almost record time. "Hobie please be okay, not again…" he pleads as soon as the sight of the hospital and smoke reaches his eyes. The entire left side of the top floor is blown out, rubble everywhere. "Excuse me, there was a patient named Hobie Brown here, is he okay?" Miles asks frantically.</p><p>"Y-yes, he was in room 394.  A rather bewildered nurse answers. "That side is fine but-" "okay thanks-'' Miles runs into the building without thinking. "The top floor, gotta hurry, please be okay." He runs past firefighters and other staff members helping patients out of the building. <em> No...no...there! </em> He bursts into the room."Hobie!" Miles cries. His heart immediately drops. A bandage is wrapped around his chest, the middle dark with dried blood. Other bandages and smaller cuts cover his exposed arms.</p><p>"M...miles?" His eyes flutter open. "Hobie…" is all Miles can say. Tears stream down his face from behind the mask. "I'm sorry, man...i let you down." Hobie mumbles, clearly under some sort of drug. "Hurts a lot...was a mistake. Was supposed to be strong…" Hobie rasps. "Spider-man?!" Miles startles. Another nurse rushes in. "I know some people really don't want you to be here, but could you possibly help him out?" They ask. Miles nods. "I can." </p><p> </p><p>"Thank you." The nurse quickly disappears, calling out more orders. "Can't walk." Hobie moans the moment he is helped to his feet. "Let's find a wheelchair or something, we gotta be quick though. Who knows if there's gonna be another explosion or not." Hobie manages to trudge out to the hall where they find a row of wheelchairs. "There we go, I think I saw a ramp over this way…" Miles pushes a rather out of it Hobie towards the ramp, quickly going down it. "Almost there." the lights suddenly go off. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Spider sense- </em>
</p><p> </p><p>In the pitch dark, hands grab Miles and Hobie, throwing bags over their heads and dragging them off. A weird smell emanates from the bag, making Miles sleepy. "First time being...kidnapped and drugged...go easy…" Miles quips. His knees go weak.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>After one bumpy ride and many hours later…</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>Miles opens his eyes, realizing that he is laying on top of a very soft pile of blankets. Miles also didn't feel anything tying him down or anything either. "He's awake." A hushed voice whispers. Miles's head throbs, he still felt a little tired and sluggish. "Where am i…?" He looks around and realizes that he is surrounded by the people he had read about and seen on the news, all of them wearing the colors of both prowlers and wearing masks. </p><p> </p><p><b> <em>"Your arrival is an honor." </em> </b> The cult members move away, allowing someone to move towards Miles.</p><p> </p><p> <b> <em>"We've waited in hope for this day to arrive, the day we see our idol return in his new form…" </em> </b></p><p> </p><p>Miles gasps and tenses up. Someone clad in his Uncle's ill fitting costume stands before him. <b><em>"But then we were told of you...his son!"  </em></b>They take off their mask to reveal a girl around Hobie's age. Miles sits there, stunned. <em>son???</em> <em>What?</em>  "B-but I'm not his-" a tentacle abruptly shoots out from behind him, quickly covering his mouth. <em>Oh great… </em>"Yes Miles, it's Liv." Doc Ock chuckles, moving out from the shadows. "You can call me liv now. I like to think of us as friends." She says sweetly. "You don't have anything to fear-" "WHY did you tell them that I'm his s-" she clamps his mouth shut again, leaning in close.</p><p>"I mean, you two were very close, you were like a son to him. Plus you'll get special treatment, and I obviously want you around to see something very special~" She whispers in his ear. Miles shudders. Liv turns to the cult members, lifting herself up off the ground. "His SON is a bit scared, although I think he wants to see the prophet." She inquires, calmly and clearly. The girl in his uncle's costume nods, putting her mask back on.</p><p> </p><p> <b> <em>"Of course, come with me…"  </em> </b></p><p> </p><p>Liv lifts Miles to his feet, making sure to keep one tentacle wrapped tightly around his waist as they are lead out of the dark room and into a hallway. "Why are you with them, and how did she get my uncle's stuff?!" Miles hisses."I need all the help I can get for my big plan, sweetie." Liv smiles mischievously. "I heard about this cult, and seeing how I was acquainted with your uncle, I sought them out and told them everything. And I don't work for them, they work for me. They don't realize that yet, though..." They turn a corner. "Also I stole his stuff from law enforcement a few months back, no one saw a thing." Liv adds, proud of herself. Miles shakes his head in disgust, looking away. Finally, cult Prowler opens a door, letting Miles and Liv in first. Hobie lays on a rather nice mattress, fresh bandages wrapped around him. "Mindy...why…"Hobie moans, feverishly staring at the cult leader. She stares back at him with cold white eyes.</p><p>"Miles? They got you too?" Hobie turns his head, looking at his friend sadly. "Yeah, yeah they did..." Miles felt guilty despite not knowing any of this would happen. "I think that the explosion was on purpose, they did it so it would lure you so they could take us both." Hobie says, wincing and coughing. Liv lets Miles go. He kneels beside Hobie. "They're all insane, Miles," Hobie mumbles. "Especially their leader. There's so much...you don't know about her...Mindy..." </p><p>Hobies eyes close for a moment. "Who is she Hobie?" Miles feels his eyes start to sting. "Hobie sighs shakily. "She's that ex girlfriend i told you about, something wasn't right with her from the start-" he coughs again. "Mad at me...didn't know she could fall so far. she needs help." Hobie's eyes flutter. <em> "You gotta go, man. It's only me they really want." </em> He rasps <em> . "You've got powers, you can make it. I could try to do it but...i could fall…" </em> he slips back, exhausted. <em> "Just keep going…" </em> Hobie's eyes close as he drifts back to sleep. </p><p>Tears stream down Miles's face. He knew he had powers, but this whole situation seemed impossible to escape from. And who knew what they would do to Hobie in the long term. <em> I'm not leaving you here. </em> Miles stands up, a surge of anger and determination shooting through him. Electricity sparks in his hands. </p><p>"That was sweet, now let's take you back to-" Miles unleashes a venom strike.. Liv and the cult leader both writhe on the floor in agony. Adrenaline races through his veins. Miles lifts up Hobie and starts running.</p><p>
  <b> <em>"THE SON IS RUNNING AWAY WITH THE PROPHET, GET HIM!" </em></b>
</p><p>It appeared that they were in a giant, abandoned apartment complex, doors on every side. Cult members pour out from the rooms, running at them with knives and other makeshift weapons.  He quickly sets Hobie down and takes a few out, fast and precise. Picking his friend up again, Miles spots a flight of stairs and leaps down it. Hobie lets out a small moan. <em>The lobby, now freedom!</em> He burst out into the warm summer night, letting out a small laugh of triumph. His celebration is immediately cut short by the sight of cult Prowler chasing after them at breakneck speed.</p><p>"Damn girl, you're fast!" He says, webbing from tree to tree. He was at least 10 miles away from his own neighborhood, but first he would have to take this fake prowler down. He lands in an alleyway, hiding hobie behind a dumpster on top of some trash bags. He swings back out from the alley and heads straight towards cult prowler. "Hey! You could have made your own costume!" He shouts. "I mean, I get wanting the actual thing, but this is so disrespectful!" Cult prowler launches herself up into the air, hovering. "Hobie said there's a lot i don't know about you, Mindy." </p><p> </p><p>She abruptly shoots straight towards Miles. They crash into each other.</p><p> </p><p>Miles feels cold metal claws starting to dig into his flesh as they fight each other in the air, Miles struggling to break free. <b> <em>"I'm guessing he told you that we where together at one point, at least i thought we were. I loved him, but he just said we were friends." </em> </b> Her eye twitches. <b> <em>"He is the prophet, i am the missing half, we must be together to bring him back. </em> </b>She finally draws blood, eyes crazed.</p><p> </p><p> <b> <em>"A sacrifice, I need you, Miles." </em> </b></p><p> </p><p> "NO!" Miles gathers the last of his strength and unleashes a venom strike even more powerful then the previous. A giant bang, then a blinding flash of light illuminates the night sky. Cult Prowler lays on the ground, electricity still crackling around her body. "That was for the best. you really need help, Mindy…" Miles pants. He gently removes the gloves and gauntlets from her unconscious body before webbing her and them up to a tree, sending a call to law enforcement. "Now to get Hobie and get out of here..." He murmurs, exhausted from using his venom strike so many times and the day in general. Swinging into the air, Miles is immediately grabbed in mid air by a tentacle and violently slammed into the ground. <em> "Really?" </em> He moans. Something pricks the side of his neck, his vision going blurry. The crescent moon above him appears to start moving closer towards them as his vision blanks out...</p><p> </p><p><em>...And then he is at his uncle's apartment in a time many years ago. His uncle finishes cooking some popcorn before sitting down in front of the younger Miles. "So, lil gal, what do you want to tell your Uncle Aaron? Miles looks down, his long braided hair falling over his face. "Uncle Aaron, i-i…" He pauses, his heart fluttering. "You can tell me anything." Aaron says warmly. Miles sighs.  </em> <em> "Uncle Aaron, I've never felt like a girl." His Uncle's eyes widen. "Oh...OH." an understanding look appears on his face. "Do you want to be called by a different name?" Miles shakes his head. "Nah, Miles will always be my name." Aaron sits down by his nephew, pulling him into a hug. "I'll admit, I've always wanted a nephew, little man." </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Miles smiles. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>Even more hours later…</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>Miles groans. <em> I'm back at the stupid cult house again, aren't i? </em> He opens his eyes. Lab equipment, tubes and tanks  are crammed into every corner of the room. Miles is tied into what looks like a dentist chair. <em> Definitely NOT the cult house. Is this- </em> A door opens, light flooding the room. "Looks like little Miles has finally woken up again!" A sweet voice rings out. Liv crawls into the room on her extra arms, towering over him. "Before you ask, yes, this is Alchemax. And yes, Hobie is fine. In fact he's right in front of you." A light flickers on to reveal Hobie. He is also strapped to a chair, breathing heavily. The new bandages on his torso are already soaked with blood again. "please...i need my medicine...hurts…" Liv. just laughs.</p><p>"I'm sure you can tough it out until you give me what I need! in fact I need a little something from both of you for that little plan I mentioned a few months back." She pulls a cart topped with needles and other medical tools over towards Hobie with one arm, snapping on some gloves with another. "I need a little blood from both of you." Without even bothering to give a warning, she roughly swabs both of their arms before plunging a needle into them at the same time. Miles holds back a small scream. "I've collected a lot of blood over these past few months, and now with both of yours, I'll finally have enough for my big plan!"</p><p> </p><p>Miles watches in horror as Hobie passes out, his face pale. "He'll be fine, he was already weak. I'm done with him now." She yanks the needle out of Hobie's arm. "But you however, i can take a little bit more from. Your added spider strength helps." The pain in his arm was starting to get unbearable. "Perfect…" Miles gasps in relief as the needle slides out, the large tube held in Liv's other arm filled entirely with it. She moves swiftly now, placing the tubes into a machine while pulling levers and pressing various buttons. "You'll certainly hate me after you see what I'm about to do, but trust me, sweetie..." A light flickers on, revealing a tank with a body floating in it. "It's all for the best." </p><p> </p><p>The rotting face of  Uncle Aaron stares back at Miles, his milky eyes blank. </p><p> </p><p>Then it all clicks.</p><p> </p><p>Miles finally screams. He screams and screams and flails against his restraints. "DAD? MOM? ANYONE HELP!" Miles sobs. Hobie stirs, distressed at the noise. Miles remembers that his mask has a built in distress signal. "MASK, EXECUTE HELP E-" the mask is whipped off of his head and quickly torn into hundreds of pieces by translucent tentacles. "Miles, oh Miles…" Liv sighs like a tired mother who's kid had done something stupid. "If help arrives, well..." she gestures back to the tank. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Don't you want your uncle back?" </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Miles gulps. <em>This is wrong, dead people should be left to rest. </em> he grits his teeth and squeezes his eyes shut. "I know what you really want, Miles." Liv's voice is calm, hypnotic and musical. "Your uncle loved you so much. In fact he loved me at one point too." Miles looks up and glares. "How could he have ever loved someone like you?" Liv turns away, ignoring Miles. "He told me all about you, how when you were ten he was the first person you told about how you really felt about yourself. He was thrilled at the thought of having a nephew. He supported your transition 100%." Liv flicks up a few more levers, placing the tubes into a machine. "He was also the one who taught you how to defend yourself and fight, and he’s the one who sparked your artistic skills. You really DO want him back, there is a hole in you that will only grow bigger and darker if it is not filled with the kind of love he gave you. Don't think i haven't seen you become more ferocious and relentless in your little fights…" The machine lights up, humming.</p><p> "This is it, boys." The light above the tank flickers off. Hobie lets out a soft sigh, a pained smile on his face. "You might wanna remember to lock the doors next." He chuckles weakly. Miles spider-sense goes off as a figure clad all in white enters the room, followed by a group of spider-people.</p><p>"<b>Moon knight</b> and his <b>Spider-calvery</b> have arrived!" The man in white announces. </p><p>One of the spider-people groans, unamused. </p><p>"<strong>Spider-ARMY</strong>! We agreed on <strong>Spider-ARMY</strong>!" Another one shouts from the back.</p><p>The machine lets out a loud roar as liv lunges at the small army, fury in her eyes. Liv single handedly takes on Moon knight and two other spider-people at once as Cult members appear from the shadows and engage with the rest of them. "Miles!" Gwen leaps over a table and unties his restraints in one graceful move. "Gwen! You heard my call, but he needs more help then me!" He gestures at Hobie. Gwen nods and frees hobie. "Toby, could you take him outside?" The spider-man from a few months back takes hobie and runs off. "She's trying to bring back my uncle!" He points at the tank, dodging as a guitar whizzes past him like a boomerang. "What?!" Gwen exclaims, disgusted. "She's been collecting blood and-and i don't know what else she's doing to his body but-" The glass of the tank shatters outwards, making them fall back. The light of the tank flickers again as they stare in horror.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Aaron's body is gone.</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <b> <em>To be concluded...<br/></em> </b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed part 2! Part three is the finale! ~Henry</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>